Lovely Halloween
by kuro403
Summary: Rangiku having a Halloween party! For what reason? Find out! One shot. HitsuXByak Yaoi I know summary sucks.


Hey everyone Kuro here this is a one shot hope you all Enjoy this.

I love love lovve Halloween soo I had to make this! **Like I all ways say in my fan fics if there any mistakes sorry not the greatest speller. If they're any bad grammar I'm sorry! **

Before you read this I want to say something about Shiro neko I know I make a lot mistakes I'm sorry if you want to be my beta message me.

Rated T for Strong Sexual scenes

_Thoughts _

**I do not own bleach!**

Lovely Halloween!

Happy Halloween!

Hitsugaya Taichou sitting at his desk working on paper work until Matsumoto barge in Hitsugaya Taichou didn't look up until she yelled his name.

"Taichou!" Toushirou eye twitch look up at her with scowl on his face.

"What is it Matsumoto?" He said in irritated voice witch she frowns at that but she didn't let that bug her.

"Guess what Taichou?" Toushirou sighed said" What is it Matsumoto?"

"Where having a Halloween party!" Hitsugaya stare at her.

"I'm not going." That's his final word want back to his paper work.

"But Taichou you should come its going to be fun!"

"I said no Matsumoto go do your paper work."

"But Taichou… Hitsugaya cut her half saying "I said no that's final." He gave her hard glare want back to his work Rangiku sat at her desk started her paper work so she could go.

Couple hours later the party

Rangiku came out of her room wearing her costume she walking out leaving everyone staring at her reveling costume she saw orithime coming towards her. Rangiku like's orithime costume it's cute.

"Orithime your costume sooo cute!" Orithime smiled said" I like yours to."

Orithime red riding hood, Rangiku I dream of a Jeannine. (You guys know what it looks like!)

Orithime looks like this, her dress is short to her keens its white and black it looks like she wearing corset but she not its black with red in. It top of it is white with a small black bow in the middle of her chest. The rest of the dress is red the bottom of her dress has black lace with red in it and her hood goes down to her back. (Try my best to describe it!)

Ichigo came over blush when he saw Rangiku costume so did everyone else.

"Hi Rangiku."

"Hi Ichigo ready to go." Everyone nod Rangiku laugh to her self she left a little surprise in her Taichou office and she ask little someone to pick him up. "_I know Taichou going to be mad at me buut those two need to confess some time! Can't wait forever! Hehe this is going to be good." _Matsumoto smiling everyone wondering…What did she do?

At Toushirou room …

Toushirou in his room looking at his costume wondering what happen to it this is not his costume!

"Where is my costume this isn't it! he tought one thing….

"MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku got bad feeling… "_He found it…hehehe." _

"I'm going to kill her!" Toushirou walk out of his room trying to find his clothes. "_Going to get you Matsumoto!" _he ran into someone breaking out of his thoughts Toushirou look up went pale standing right in front of him is…. Kuchiki Taichou… Byakuya look right in front of him is Hitsugaya Taichou in….

"Hitsugaya Taichou what are you wearing?" Toushirou blush bright red he really is going to murder Matsumoto for this!

He wearing voila tuxedo bunny costume (play boy bunny outfit hehe.), Toushirou still blushing madly Byakuya toke note of that he got up help Toushirou up both walking down the hall went into room no one in.

"If you want to know my Fuku Taichou did this." Byakuya nod he walk over to Toushirou.

"You look very Kawaii Hitsugaya Taichou." Byakuya put his hand on Toushirou cheek rubbing it Toushirou blushing harder now trying to keep his composure but filing badly Byakuya lean in closer Toushirou can fell his breath now against the table both bodies against one another Byakuya put his hand on Toushirou thigh.

"Hitsugaya." Toushirou swallowed he tried to speak but nothing came out he dreamed of this day but he couldn't bring him self to say anything.

"I can stop you look uncomfortable."

"No I'm fine just…." Byakuya gave Toushirou gentle smile Toushirou blushing again he never saw that smile. Byakuya pick Toushirou up put him on the table and lean in gave Toushirou a gentle kiss witch he return both broke off need to take breath.

"You know Hitsugaya I did want to tell you I like you but never knew how to tell you. Toushirou blush he didn't care that Byakuya didn't call him Taichou Toushirou smiled witch surprise Byakuya.

"Same with me I have all ways like you. Both lean in for another passionate kiss both stop.

"And you are the only person that can get away with not calling me Taichou. Byakuya laugh witch made Toushirou smile and laugh Byakuya gave Toushirou another kiss witch turn out to be fall out make out scene.

Someone open the doorstop in there tracks their eyes wide-open

"Hum am I interrupting something? Toushirous legs round Byakuya waist his arms round his neck, Byakuya arm round Toushirou waist another in his boxers….

"What do you want Kurosaki? Toushirou growl at him Byakuya glaring at him.

"Get. Out. he said in deathly tone Ichigo walk out of the room walking down hall way. "_I didn't see anything I wish I didn't see it so that's what Rangiku plan all the long well isn't she sneaky. _

"So where were we? Toushirou said with sly smirk on his face Byakuya has a smirk on his face also.

"Toushirou **Watashi wa anata o aishite** 1.

" Byakuya _**Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite** 2. _Hug each other.

At the party

Ichigo came back Rangiku saw Ichigo said" Where Taichou he didn't want to come?"

"He with Byakuya."

"Oh ok at least he not alone. Ichigo just stare at he shook his head thinking" _she unbelievable." _

Back with Toushirou & Byakuya

Toushirou thought of something.

"I forgot about the person who suppose to pick me up there probably looking for me.

"Toushirou I was that person didn't Matsumoto told you? Toushirou turn his head to look at Byakuya who holding him in his lap.

"I can't believe her! Matsumoto! Byakuya shakes his head then he laugh he loved Toushirou child side.

"I should leave before Taichou finds me." Everyone sweats drop.

END

1,I love you

2, I love you to

Kawaii means cute

Hope you all like it I did! LOL thanks for reading until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
